


Changing the ordinary

by GreyKiho



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Friendship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyKiho/pseuds/GreyKiho
Summary: Cole and Hank go to a bar and Connor sees someone he will not forget.





	Changing the ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very confident about that story. But its better than nothing. Just so you know the guy I mention who is dating Simon is from a different little one chapter fan fiction which is now online. I hope you are not too confused by that.  
> Ah and no beta read as always.

When the two entered the establishment, Connor came across a cloud of smoke that made the already dim light even more expressive. At some corners of the bar, lamps in fiery red were switched on, which all dipped into this soft colour without appearing frivolous. It was the first time in their friendship and as partners that they visited a bar together. There was no case. No nocturnal search for Hank. Just two friends who met to have a good time.

Connor didn't have to be particularly perceptive to realize that this kind of bar wasn't quite Hank's collar size. He rather stayed in small, desolate drinking holes dripping with self-pity. But this was so different. The whole mood in the room was brightened. Happy. Relaxed. In the middle of the first room was the bar, where two very similar looking Caucasian men were mixing drinks and taking orders. They seemed like father and son.  
Around the counter stood some barstools made of dark wood and dark green cushions. Seating areas had been set up on the walls, where many guests were sitting with their snacks and drinks. Connor didn't come around to notice that not only people were sitting here, but also some androids. Relief overcame Connor. He was glad he didn't end up back in a "No android allowed" bar. Since the rebellion, things have improved, but there were still many people who did not regard Androids as full members of society. They hated out of principle.  
There were other rooms to the left and right. Right was a narrow corridor leading to a room with a billiard table and to the toilets.  
On the left, however, was a small dance floor with a stage, on which someone was kneeling and exchanged some plugs back and forth.  
 "Hank, what exactly are we doing here?" the android asked curiously and sat down with him. Hank ordered himself a drink in the meantime. Pure and strong.  
 "You've always found me in the worst dives. I want to show you that I have taste too."  
 "What has taste... Ah idiom. I see."  
The lieutenant was served his drink and he had a big sip. "We wanted to spend more time together. I thought a place where everyone would be welcome would be a good start. Also, there's a band here that will play today if we run out of conversation." Connor heard the last sentence as sarcasm. It was true, when it wasn't about her cases, Hank and Connor didn't have much in common. Heavy metal was something Connor could hear, but in retrospect he didn't necessarily have to hear in his spare time. Unfortunately, they could not share the hobby of drinking either. Connor could talk about all the drinks in the world, but couldn't judge the taste. Nor the effect alcohol had on his body and why Hank loved it so much. At least now he did it less often and less excessively, which made Connor happy. Hank paid minimal attention to his health, which was a big step forward given his suicidal behaviour when Connor met him.   

Connor looked back at the room and looked at the stage. The cable problem had apparently solved itself and the band stood already on the pedestal which functioned as stage. One singer was the focus in the middle, surrounded by her band colleagues. A drum kit, an acoustic guitar, bass and synthesizer. Everyone tuned their instruments at the same time. It did not take long before a bell rang, which the father of the counter duo let ring. Connor was suddenly all jittery on his stool, which in turn made Hank nervous. "Please, Connor, stop wriggling! Go listen to the band. Come on, come on."  
"If you say so."  
Connor left Hank sitting at the bar and meandered through the people who slowly gathered in front of the stage. His eyes discovered at the side, somewhat cut off someone known. He went straight to him. "Hello, Simon."  
 "Oh, Hi Connor," said Simon surprised and gave Connor a brotherly hug. "What are you doing here?" Connor loosened his tie.  
"I'm here with Hank. He wanted to change the usual meet up set up. What are you doing here?"  
If Simon had been human, his cheeks would have blushed. He looked briefly at the floor. "Well... I'm here to support someone."  
"Support? With what?"  
Simon took a long sigh, but then pointed his finger at a young man on stage. The one who played the acoustic guitar. "I'm here for him. Moral support."  
"Are you...?" Connor didn't know exactly how to put it. He didn't mean to offend Simon. Although they had been comrades in the fight for their freedom and independence, they were both rather the quieter types. In addition, Simon was shy, rarely gave personal price, which is why Connor was always a little more cautious in his presence. Nevertheless, he liked him very much and considered him as his friend.   
"Yes, we are a couple. Like you found Markus, he found me in Jericho, too. We've known each other for a long time, but... we've lost contact because of special circumstances."  
"Everything seems all right now?!"  
Simon nodded an infectious smile. He looked in love. "Yes. It is."  
"I'm so happy for you. Honestly."  
"Thank you, Connor. That's very kind of you."  
The conversation stopped when Connor heard the first sounds of the guitar and the light breath into the singer's microphone. She was very young. At least that's what she looked like. Somewhere between 16 and 24 years, which was already a wide spectrum. Not older but not younger. Connor couldn't pinpoint it. He was never good at estimating people's ages. First she and Simon's boyfriend played without the others. Just her voice and his guitar.  
The two first played some of them reinterpreted cover songs. All very quiet, breathed and melodic. The songs were more driven by her voice than by the melody itself. He liked the music. The public too, apparently. Many danced or teetered around him.

He liked the young woman.  
This realization hit him hard. There was a strange feeling in his stomach area. The two on stage stopped playing and both thanked each other. Then the young man said that they will play some self-written songs and changed his instrument. The audience applauded loudly. Some made some kind of a whhhooo sound. That was probably a good thing. Connor also applauded.

The next songs were different somehow. The music style would probably be best as Electronic Pop, Dream Pop and Trip Hop. Connor had trouble assigning music to a genre. Each song had its similarities, and yet was so completely different.  
Her voice remained calm and breathed, in some places very strong. She had many facets in her songs which she used vocal. But new were suddenly these deep basses vibrating in Connor's body.  
The last song was sung by the young man Simon was involved with. Connor couldn't help but look at his comrade. He had his big eyes on this one man and nothing let them deviate from him. Simon's face radiated an incredible amount of love and pride. It was really nice to see that.  
It was a love song. Apart from the lyrics he sang, the singer's eyes searched the audience for two very specific pair of blue eyes. When he discovered them, their gazes literally stuck together. Throughout the song.

When the song was over and everyone bowed on stage, the young man immediately went to Simon and kissed him gently and playfully on the lips. Then the woman came along and she hugged Simon joyfully.  
"I'd like you to meet someone. Connor, these are the brothers Benjamin and Jack. Benjamin and Jack, this is Connor. He helped us with the rebellion."  
"Jack?" Connor asked when he shook hands with them. Jack nodded. "Short for Jaqueline."  
He liked both names about her. They suited her. 

Her hair was white dyed and hung over her breasts. Her hair contrasted strongly with her golden-brown skin colour. "Nice to meet you, Connor."  
"Likewise Jack."  
"Come on, let's go to the bar and leave the two lovebirds alone." She pushed Connor playfully towards the bar.  
"Haha very funny sis."  
"Always, bro."  
Connor nodded at the two men and followed Jack to the bar. She ordered herself a Coke.  
"No alcohol?"  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm old enough, but I can't take much pleasure in the taste of alcohol."  
"Hmm, I know other people."  
"Then I am not like others people."  
"That's not what I meant, Jack. My best friend and partner likes to drink alcohol. He never seemed to mind the taste. He should be here somewhere." Connor was looking for him. He couldn't have gone far. In fact, Hank had warped into a sitting area and drank a golden brown liquid. When Hank looked at him, he smiled at Connor and made him understand that he was fine. Hank had much more fun watching his'like a son' son. Tackling and flirting with someone was not a natural occurrence, despite Connor's original designs. Connor was clumsy sometimes. A little wooden.  
 "See the older man in the back corner?"  
 "Yes. What about him?"  
 "This is my partner I spoke of." Jack's heart made a sting and sacks in her pit of the stomach. So it was already taken. Of course. The best have always been taken.  
 "How long have you been together?"  
 "Hmm, about a year."  
 "Oh? Cool. So a fresh love."  
 "Love?"  
 "Um... I assume with partner do you mean you're in a relationship?"  
 "Ah, no. He's a police lieutenant. I'm his partner."  
Jack made an embarrassingly touched OHH face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed..."  
 "It's all right. Don't worry." Ashamed, she tried to change the subject. Or to sink into the ground.  
 "Simon said you helped with the revolution. Is that how you know each other?"  
 "It's a long story, but yeah. That's how we ended up as friends."  
 "You're welcome to tell me this story. Over a cup of coffee or something.”  
Jack felt brave. She liked that man. Found him attractive, nice and captivating. He was very charming. She'd be stupid if she didn't at least try to see him again, she thought. Connor cleared his throat. He was glad that he could not blush. "Gladly. I'd like that."  Even though he had little to none experience with the "dating world", he knew that it was a common question to meet someone again and get to know them better. Something he really wanted.  
She beamed at him. Her smile was so wide and her teeth so white. She looked incredibly cute and sexy when she smiled. Then she called something to the barman and gave her a note and a pen, on which she immediately scribbled something. She gave him the piece of paper folded in his hand.  
 "Here's my number. Then we'll be in touch. If you want." Connor took the note speechlessly. It was weird, but his knees felt soft. So wobbly.  
His stomach was tingling. Maybe I should do a system check today, he thought and felt for his coin in his pocket.  
 "I’d like that."  
 "Good. I'm glad. All right, Connor. It was a pleasur, but I should get back to my band mates."  
 "It was nice to meet you, too." He was surprised when she gave him a short but intimate hug. His stomach just felt weirder.  
He looked after her as she left.

"Connor!" called it from behind and he turned to Lieutenant Anderson. With a gesture, he signalled to come to him. "What's up Hank?"  
 "I would like to go. How about you?" Hank grinned mischievously.  
 "Yes, that's all right. I'll drive." He took the key and got into the driver's seat.  
 "Hank?"  
 "Hmm?" Hank's head was laid back against the seat upholstery.  
 "I think I need a cell phone."  
Hank just grinned.

 


End file.
